


Now or Never

by StarBoatStation



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, have all the fluffoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoatStation/pseuds/StarBoatStation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke has to make a decision. Tell the investigation team about him and Souji? Or keep them in the dark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This idea just kinda struck me at work so I had to type it out. I hope you enjoy~

“Come on, Hanamura. You can do this.” Yosuke muttered to himself for what had to be the thousandth time that day. Currently, the Junes Prince was sitting alone in the employee break-room just after his shift. His fingers dug into his jean-clad thighs as he continued to try to grow a pair, and man the hell up. His friends were waiting for him in their usual spot, and he knew it. He was just trying to stall meeting with them.

As his nervous thoughts began to push him over the edge to full-on panic attack, his phone chimed, knocking him directly off his dangerous trail of thought. Sighing, he pulled out his phone, but smiled when the notification stating that Souji had texted him, lit up his screen.

He and Souji had been going out for about 4 months now, on the down-low, ever since the two boys beat the shit out of each other at the Riverbank. Yosuke insisted on keeping it low, seeing as he was still trying to figure stuff out and he was worried that either he or Souji would change his mind. These past four months have been a strange mesh of horrifyingly nerve-wracking worries, and amazing relationship bliss for Yosuke. Souji, however, was ever as patient as he could be and continued to wait for Yosuke to get comfortable, which Yosuke was more than grateful for.

**Message received from: Partner**

_Hey, Yosuke. You okay? Your shift ended a while ago, right?_

Yosuke couldn’t help the smile that hinted at the corners of his lips as he tapped out a reply.

**Message sent to: Partner**

_Yeah, man. Sorry. Had to help sort out a stocking misunderstanding. Almost done! See ya soon. ;)_

Snapping his phone shut, he took another deep breath. “Come on Hanamura… Now or never…” Yosuke slowly let out a breath through his nose before standing suddenly, any nervousness quickly stomped out by determination. Pocketing his phone, he left the break room, walked through the bustling produce section, cut through the clothing department, and quickly made his way to the food court above, his gaze fixed straight ahead and his jaw set.

As he entered the food court, he could already see his colorful group of friends gathered at their usual spot. His heart skipped a few beats as he saw that beautiful silver hair, glinting in the sunlight, unusual for this time of year. At that moment, a bout of hesitation gripped his insides, but as he noticed Rise say something that made Souji laugh and smile, the determination came back with a force. Yosuke would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous whenever Rise fawned over their stoic leader. But that would (hopefully) end today.

Approaching the table, he stopped just behind the space in-between Souji and Chie. Chie was having an animated discussion with Yukiko and Souji was talking with Kanji and Rise while Naoto had her nose stuck in a book. No one initially noticed the Magician until Teddy perked up from across the table.

“Oh! Hi Yosuke! What took so long?”

Everyone paused their conversations as they turned to look at him. He swallowed hard, as they smiled at him and offered their greetings before continuing to talk amongst themselves. The brunette stared hard at his shoes, working his jaw, still trying to figure out what exactly to say as his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“Yosuke?” He heard Souji ask before feeling a gentle touch just above his elbow. “Are you okay?”

 _Now or never._ Yosuke drew away from that gentle touch before slamming his hand down hard onto the table, causing everyone to jump and shout in surprise.

“What the hell, Yosuke! We’re right here, you don’t have to scare us!” Chie yelled at him, reeling to punch him, but she stopped when she noticed his tense stance.

“Everyone…” he began hesitantly, his throat dry and voice tight. “I have something very important to tell you.” He slowly raised his eyes to look at his friends who were eyeing him with curiosity. Souji’s gaze was laced with concern, but silent support which gave Yosuke the little extra nudge he needed. After a few moments, he offered his hand to Souji who only looked at it, confused.

After a few seconds, those stormy-gray eyes turned to look at Yosuke, surprise filling those irises, with an unspoken question of _Are you sure?_ The brunette shot him a look out of the corner of his eye, indicating _Hell yes._ After another second or two, Souji smiled before taking Yosuke’s hand, which caused Yosuke to let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. The gray-haired teen stood and looked at his boyfriend, who was still trying to figure out what to do.

In a moment of brilliant impulse, Yosuke cleared his throat before grabbing a handful of the taller teen’s collar and tugging him into a heated kiss. He had only meant for the kiss to last a few seconds but Souji reciprocated after a moment of shock, and he found himself lost swimming in those lips and the feeling of being pulled closer.

The two could just barely hear shocked gasps and Kanji yelling “FINALLY!”

Yosuke begrudgingly pulled away, all too aware of the flush dusting his cheeks and looked at his friends, slightly disbelieving. Yukiko and Rise were stunned speechless (which gave Yosuke just the tiniest hint of satisfaction), Teddy was staring at them wide-eyed muttering something about ‘is this what scoring is…’, Naoto was nodding quietly, a faint blush dusting her own cheeks, and a bitter Chie was handing a grinning Kanji $20.

Rise was the first to speak up.

“Wait! How long has this been going on?!” Her disbelieving eyes were looking towards Souji, then Yosuke, then back to Souji.

“About 4 months.” Souji replied, wrapping his arms tighter around Yosuke’s waist who responded with a squeeze of his own.

Suddenly Yukiko started into one of her giggling fits. Everyone turned their attention to her as they waited for an explanation. Once she could finally get a breath in, she pointed to the couple, snorting through her nose, “You were dating during the cultural festival!”

Yosuke could feel the heat rise to his face, gathering in his cheeks and tops of his ears as everyone, including Souji, joined the laughter. Yosuke could only let out an indignant squeak, seeing as all words fled him.

“Don’t worry. I thought you looked great.” Yosuke shivered at the words being whispered in his ear, “And besides. We’ve put that uniform to great use since.”

Yosuke let out another undignified squeak as his boyfriend held him close. Yeah, he was glad the cat was out of the bag. After all, from the way Rise was silently fuming, Yosuke knew he wouldn’t have to worry about being jealous anymore. Little did he know, that Souji would never look at anyone else ever again, anyway.


End file.
